Tinted Passion
by Mariia.Kristina
Summary: Every girl falls for the "it" boy in their dreams and Tenten happens to be one of those girls. Read as you see Tenten accepts this regrettable mission that changes her life/also drawing her and that "it" boy together. So who's the "it" boy? NejiTenSasu
1. The Dream and Mission

**Tinted Passion**

**Chapter One: The Dream and Mission**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show neither it's great awesomeness that overwhelms me. If I had owned the show in the first place I wouldn't be here would I? Yesss… _exactly._

**Summary: **Tenten dreams of a dream of falling in love with the only Neji Hyuga. This makes her wonder if she genuinely does but stubbornly denies it. Then, unexpectantly Neji, Lee, and Tenten are assigned for a sudden mission which reveals the truth of Tenten's hidden love. Find out!

**Pairing: **Tenten/Neji (Pops popper. "Woot! Woot!)

**Profile: **Let's say that everyone is about four years older. (Around sixteen years old).

**The thing you need to do after I'm done with this yapping: **Hey, hey, hey… I'm going to tell you a secret. You see that button down there right after you read a fanfic? It's called a review button. PRESS IT. If you do, all my dreams will come true! (Eyes glimmer magically). Okay the point is pretty please review. I'll beg if I have too. (Actually, I won't). Please review and hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Tenten's Dream

"Wow Neji! You're such a slow runner aren't you!" Tenten yelled from across a boundless field of flowers. He was like a half of a regular football field away from her.

"I'm just starting to warm up!" Neji smirked. They were playing a game of cat and mouse. Tenten the mouse, Neji the cat. The field they ran on was colored in many different pastel colors. Light blue, pale pale, and off-whites. The flowers were absolutely gorgeous, ranging from daffodils, daisies, pansies, and much more. There was surprisingly, no trees in sight but the field revealed it most breath-taking view, the misty mountains that sat before the two teens.

As Tenten continued to run with bits of laughter bursting between her breaths, she turned back to check how far Neji was from her when suddenly his face appeared right behind her! She gasped at the site of his appearance and that smirk that never left his face. It made her wonder, how the hell did he catch up? Then she continued to run up a hill.

"NEJI!" Unexpectantly, Tenten trips (don't ask how) and reaches out to grab something but the only thing to grab for was Neji.

"AH!" They both rapidly tumbled down the hill when they finally reached to a slow stop. Neji, lying on the ground while Tenten sitting on top, faces only breaths away from each other.

Tenten blushes as she stared wildly at Neji's beautiful and mysterious lavendar eyes. It made her quiver just a bit. Neji returned looking back at her mocha colored orbs. The moment was _endless…_

Neji smiled warmly at her priceless expression. "Tenten," he softly said.

"Yes Neji?"

"Tenten… I love you." His hand reached for Tenten's cheek and his other hand rested upon her waist. Tenten closed her eyes and gradually lowers her lips to his…

End of Tenten's Awesome Dream

It was a morning in Konoha and gaps of light slips into Tenten's blinds. The light dispersed over Tenten's eye level. She was still sleeping and savoring her make believe moments with the famous Hyuga, Neji. She clutched her pillow that rested right beside her even tighter and then slowly moved her right hand up close to and top of the pillows.

"Neji… I love you too…" she continues to caress her pillow. "You're hair is so soft."

At last, she wakes up hearing a loud banging on her room door. She jerked and forced herself to sit up straight. Tenten stared at her room door with red eyes due to opening them too quickly and a fuzzy head, with her hair tied in a ponytail, flowing everywhere. Then she turned her attention to her pillow whom who she thought was Neji.

She sighed. "Ugh. That was just a dream. I'm such a dork." Her eyes looked in a random direction and gazed at it. "How come this is always happending to me? I always dream of him! I hate him and anyways, he'll never like me because I'm just his team mate." A disappointment somewhat filled her mind but she immediately got off her bed and ran to get to the door. Her mother appeared as Tenten openned the door.

"Mom?"

"Tenten, a visitor has been waiting for you for awhile now."

"What? A visitor? Who is it?"

"I think it is your sparring partner."

"Sparring partner…" Tenten thought for a short moment. "NEJI! Mom! Why didn't you wake me up!" Tenten said angerily. The tone of her voice grew.

"Tenten dear, I did call you and I talked to your friend so that you'll have enough time to get ready but you didn't come down. That's when I went upstairs to wake you up."

"Damn… I was too absorbed into my dream that I couldn't even hear my mom calling me. I'm a bigger dork now!" Tenten thought. "And how long has my sparring partner been waiting for me?"

Tenten's mom sighed. "For about an hour now."

"AN HOUR!"

"Yes."

"MOM!"

"What?"

"ARGH!" Tenten slightly pushed her mom aside and hurried downstairs to met Neji who was sitting on her couch. He turned to look at her who was staring at him.

"You're finally awake Tenten," Neji responded lifting an eyebrow. He was shocked by the way she looked.

"Yes I know and I'm sorry… and stop giving me that look. I'm not stupid."

"Okay."

There was an odd silence accompaning the two.

"UGH! I completely humilated myself in front of Neji! How can I forget that I just woke up with bed hair?" Tenten yelled in her mind.

"Well," Neji started off, "we're assigned a mission, so I suggest you pay attention and snap out of that sleeping state of mind."

Tenten only glared.

Neji continued. "We are going to go a place called the Fire Village. There, we are to meet a prince who we have to escort safely back here, Konoha. According to Tsunadi, he is a very important person but she didn't mention why though."

"Okay so when do we start?"

"As soon as you're done sleeping."

"Ugh! Will you just shut-up!" Tenten snapped. "Hey where's Lee?"

Neji sighed. "He's awake already."

"Okay I get it. I'll go pack up already." Tenten started to head back up stairs to her room.

"Do it quickly."

"Okay."

Finally Tenten arrived outside, with her backpack and her hair fixed into two separate buns. In addition, she also brought her scrolls including this really big one and soon reunites with Neji and Lee.

"Tenten!" Lee exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"Yeah. She woke up as if she just came out of tornado," Neji teased.

"SHUT-UP!" Tenten barked.

"So Neji, how are we going to get there?" Lee asked.

"We're going to use a stagecoach."

"Well then. Let's go!"

The three headed to a stagecoach that was waiting for them. Two horses was buckled with some brown straps that attached them to the stagecoach. A man dressed in black with a ANBU mask sat in front of the stagecoach cart. Obviously, he was the driver of the transporter but the idea of the man being a ANBU ninja caused suspicion among the three.

"Hello," the ninja greeted. His voice seemed tired.

"Hi!" Lee exclaimed.

"Are you our driver?" Neji asked.

"Yes," the ninja croaked. "Why don't you kids get on and we can start our departure."

They all got on and the door closed on them. They all looked at each other and the journey to the Fire Village begins…

Tenten stared out the open window beside her. She sat next to Neji and Lee sat on the other seat in front of them. The wind pressed against her face and wonder stuffed her mind and thoughts. The view outside was pretty and not to mention, the ride was bumpy. The stagecoach swiftly passes by many trees. She stopped gazing outside and turned to Lee and Neji, both looking outside at the same window. She smiled at their blank expressions, but then faced her most of her attention to Neji.

To believe she has been with him (and don't forget Lee) with almost all her life. He has definitely has matured over the years and even now, he is wearing a different set of clothes. He wore the tradional Hyuga robes colored off-white kimono and a black slash was wrapped around his waist. His hair has also even changed in length being even longer than before.

Neji's eyes side glances Tenten in a quick motion and then following with his face. Tenten sharply turns her face back to the window and pretended that she has been looking out the window already.

Neji smirked. "Tenten."

Tenten pretended that she didn't hear him. Lee stopped looking outside and decided to watch the action between his two comrades.

"She ignoring me?" Neji thought. "Tenten," he repeated.

"Huh? Yes?" Tenten asked.

"Were you just looking at me?"

Tenten jerked a little. "What? I don't know what you're talking about?" She nervously said.

"I'm sure you do."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I don't okay?"

Neji glared and Lee continued to watch. He sipped some hot chocolate that he brought with him and enjoyed the ongoing quarrel.

"Admit it Tenten."

"Argh… fine!" she confessed.

Neji smirked. "And why did you?"

A wave of wrath and rage exploded. "Why can't he just leave me alone?" Tenten thought but an evil idea popped up in her mind all of a sudden. "Well maybe beacause I remembered the time when we first met at the Academy."

Neji didn't respond.

"And the time I remembered that I've mistaken you as a GIRL!"

Neji twitched. "W-what?"

"Yes, that's right Neji. You heard me! When we first met I thought you were a girl!"

Lee continued to watch and popped some popcorn into his mouth. "This is good." He thought.

Tenten evilly smiled to the fact that her comment really ripped Neji apart durning the rest of the ride. They also didn't talk durning the rest of the day. Even when the driver had to stop to give some breaks to the horses, they didn't even look at each other.

Night Falls

It was at last night time and they haven't reached their destination yet. Tomorrow was when they were to reach the Fire Village but for now, they are to rest. The stagecoach stopped and they all got off to set up camp and eat food that they all packed in their backpacks.

Tenten approached her fellow companions. "I'm going to go take a bath. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Lee replied. Neji didn't seem to care.

"And I'll get the firewood," the ANBU ninja suggested.

"Okay," Lee replied. Neji glanced at the ANBU ninja that slowly faded from his view. He felt an apprehension crawl near him.

Tenten walked away and headed for a nearby river in the forest they were in. It was pretty dark and a purplish, blackish layout painted the sky. White stars sprinkled the sky and the moon shined godly under the solemn mood. The trees began to rustle and the sounds of her footsteps were heard as she stepped on fallen leaves. She knew she was getting closer by the moment because the sounds of the rushing water grew.

At long last, she reached the river's boundaries. The river's currently was actually quite fast. If she'd come too close to the core of the river's running's, she'll be swept away in a flash. She began to undress herself and untied her hair. Her long mocha hair flowed to the middle of her lower back.

The water was unusually warm but it soothed her weary body.

"Ah…" she moaned. The unusual heated water refreshed her body.

A dark figure approached Tenten. Her back on turned on him. Suddenly the figure's hand slithered onto Tenten's mouth and in a fluent motion, he injects a shot into her back. She grunted and slowly, she grew dizzy and weak. The purple fluid that filled up the shot was slowly vanishing and swimming into Tenten's body system. She turned to her enemy but her view was so blurry, she couldn't tell what was the person behind her, except that he was wearing black…

Meanwhile with Lee and Neji.

Neji sat down beside Lee and gazed at the stars above them. Lee looked at him, thinking that he knows what's on his mind.

"Neji. I know what you're thinking."

He kept looking at the stars. "You do…"

"Yeah. You're worried about Tenten right?" A smile spreaded across his innocent face.

Neji started to twitch. "Clearly, you don't know Lee."

"Yeah I do! You kept asking why Tenten was looking at you."

"So what."

"So. I think she likes you!" Lee exclaimed.

"She likes me?" Neji thought. The idea was quite annoying and seemingly impossible but then the idea of her brought up in his mind.

"Byakugan!"

His vision rushed in colors of black and white to where Tenten has left, but he only sees a river. He turned his eyes to the left. Nothing. Middle. Still nothing. To the right. Something! Tenten was rapidly flowing to the direction of where a waterfall was beginning. She'll drown to her death!

"WHAT?" Neji says loudly. He cursed in his mind. Why isn't Tenten not noticing a waterfall ahead of her!

"Lee! I'll be back."

"Okay."

Neji leaves leaving Lee all by himself. Then a a voice was heard.

"Hello." A man dressed in an ANBU mask appeared. He had long hair that was colored purple with dark blue streaks. He carelessly popped out of a dark blue berry bush and faced Lee. Four other men was dressed the same way and dropped down from nearby evergreen trees. They surrounded Lee.

"Hey! Who are you?" Lee demanded. He instantly stood up and positioned himself into his fighting stance.

The man with the crazy purple and blue hair only smiled. "You shouldn't be worrying about that right now. Right now you should be worrying about your life."

Back to Neji.

He sprinted towards Tenten just enough time to call out for her before she falls over the waterfall.

"Tenten!" He called. "TENTEN!"

She didn't respond.

"Tenten! Tenten!" Neji called. He had a puzzled look but she continued to flow.

"Why isn't she responding!" Neji mumbled.

He stopped his running to think for a moment when he instantly openned his eyes and swiftly side stepped to the left. A man in an ANBU mask tried to inject something into Neji's back! He looked like the guy who was their stagecoach driver!

"What?" Neji thought.

Suddenly the ANBU ninja throws shurikens towards Neji, but Neji quickly blocks it. Then the fight turned into a hand in hand combat. This was a definate advantage for Neji.

"Juuken!" He quickly dodges a punch in the face and pushes both palms into the ninja's stomach. He successfully defeats his opponent and gives his attention back to Tenten who is just about to fall over the waterfall!

"Tenten!" There is no other choice. He focuses some of his chakra to run faster and dives into the rushing river. The hot water made him worry even more. There is someone behind this. At a length where he can finally reach Tenten, he stretches his hand towards her arm and pulls her close to him. He embraces her naked body and makes sure he is the one falling first because in a few more seconds, they'll fall into the line of death or life.

* * *

Yes! I'm finally done with the first chapter. Yes I know it was lame and maybe I do have to fix some stuff, but first I want to know what you think! 

- Did you like it? Should I make another chapter?

- Will Tenten and Neji survive the fall?

- What about Lee?

Please no flames or I'll fire flames back right at cha TENFOLD! (Wow... I sound like Kirby and don't think this is some kind of threat). Criticisms are alright as long as they're not too harsh or you'll make me cry in the corner with my Neji plushie and my puffs tissue box. Okay I'll stop yappin, please review though. :D


	2. Concealed Contempt

**Tinted Passion**

**Chapter Two: Concealed Contempt**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! Yes world! I said it loud and clear and I'm proud of it! (Punches a fist into the air).

**Acknowledgement: **Okay. First, before I start my story I want to acknowledge the people was took their time to press the purple button located on the left corner of the end page of this fanfic. A wasted five seconds of their life but to do it all for me… (sniffs loudly) and for the sake of this story (tone becomes louder)! Oh golly. You people flatter me much! This is just another repeated thanks or just in case if I haven't replied to you when you reviewed.

Yumaki: Thanks for the encouragement. I'm very happy that you liked it.

Kimchi: Thanks for inspiration also! In this chapter, you'll find out what happens to Neji and Tenten!

TheSilverMirror: Thanks for giving me the excitement and yes, the ending is quite a 'cliffhanger'.

Tomboy901: Yes it is a cliffhanger, lol. Thanks for the boost and for being a great support for my first NejixTenten fic!

Azul Luna: Haha. Yeah I would like to see that! (Actually I've already had). If you read this chappie, you'll find out!

darkgoddessreborn: Hey darkgoddessreborn! I made another chappie! (waves hands animatly).

Ange: Wow Ange! Very observent you are! Possibly. Well it's kind of obvious that if there is no Tenten and Neji, then this story must not go on!

Black Magic Necromancer: Hey I updated dude and thanks for the praise too!

A'lusy: I WISH I had a Neji plusie. It might be possible if they do sell them on ebay for somewhere. Yes, Puffs tissues are very soft and a bit expensive than other tissues. (lol, this is random).

Chibi Vixen: Tsk, tsk, Chibi Vixen. Doesn't matter, thanks for the review and I've never got to do this for a long time. (Pokes sides and sents out a evil laugh).

Serenity Silence: Thanks for the review! I absolutely love your stories and admire your awesome work.

Princess Aiyana: Again, thank you for the long review! I'm so jolly that you enjoyed my story. I hope this next chapter will satisfy you!

And for all the people who put my story in their alert and favorite list! FINALLY the chapter starts! Enjoy!

* * *

The rushing rapids of the clear cascading waters smashed down onto Neji's well toned body. He was gritting as the impact of the strangely heated water plop onto his back. Unfortunately, Tenten was still unconscious and helpless. Neji's embraced tightened around Tenten's abdomen. Her body leanned into Neji's body and gave into his firm embrace as she continue to fall asleep in dream world. 

"Byakugan!" The Hyuga blood was alerted and immediately popped out of the side of his temples. The blood flowed well in function. Upon looking down, a site of jagged rocks appeared! If he doesn't stop himself and Tenten from crashing into the keen rocks below them, it'll be the end of their young lives…

As he continues to stare down, a sign of hope shines towards their direction. He sees one flat rock but the size of it was so small, that it is impossible to land on it with just ONE foot (because the rock was so small that you can't put both feet upon it), but there was no other option but to head to that rock.

Neji attempts to turn himself down so that his feet faced the rocks instead, following a fluent motion to exsert chakra all over the body.

I got it now Neji thought confidently and assurely.

BAM! Neji's foot (ninja shoe, whatever) slams dead onto the small rock, but the impact was so great that seconds later after he landed, Neji loses his balance and falls straight into the water along with Tenten. Once again the feel of the intense warm water signaled their nerves. The water was like a hot spring! It looked as though something under the water was boiling the liquid. Steam streamed into the cold air and fused with it. And then seconds later, the steam vanquishes.

Neji's head pops out of the water first, taking the first breath, but something was missing.

"Tenten! TENTEN!" He hollered in somewhat a kind of panic state. He cursed himself and showed a face of frustration. "Where the hell is she?"

"I'm here stupid!"

Tenten said behind Neji. Neji looked behind him in surprise. Not because she was behind him, but because he figured out that she was naked this whole time! With her unexpected appearance, Neji flys back into the water and pops out again.

Ugh! He's so childish. Tenten thought.

SHE WAS NAKED THIS WHOLE TIME? Come to think of it… Neji redressed his memories to when he embraced Tenten durning the fall. Ah… now he remembers what happended. A slight blush appeared over his pale cheeks.

Tenten noticed his odd expression. "Why the hell are you in the water with me!" she hissed.

Neji snapped back into reality and twitched as he slowly turned back to her.

"You're the one who was drifting away in the river like some idiot!"

"Don't look at me prevert!"

Ignoring her comment, he went back to their original topic. "Is this the thanks I get for saving your sleeping ass?"

"Damn right!"

A growling war begun. Tenten vs. Neji. The silence and faint growls among the two were still going strong but Neji broke the silence first.

"I have to keep watching you because you constantly sleep 24/7! You're causing the team for just giving into your moronic habits and worrying every second of a minute! It's already a disgrace to even have you on the team Tenten!" Neji bleakly said.

Tenten stopped.

What? I'm causing the… team? Tenten asked herself.

Neji didn't even hesitate to say more. "You're failures are dragging us down with you. Like how _you_ dragged me down this waterfall."

Tenten scrutinized at the bubbling whitish, blue water. Good thing it was steaming or else Neji would've seen her naked body which would be added to her already bad enough embarrassment. She was almost at her range of sheding tears. Carefully thinking before she acts, knowing wisely that if she just let the tears leak from her eyes, Neji would just chastise and comment her harshly again.

Neji got out of the hot water and didn't even notice how badly he made his own teammate felt. He sent out a little grunt as if he felt some kind of pain and Tenten only helplessly and hopelessly glanced at Neji, who oddly was in a process taking off his Hyuga robes.

Tenten continue to muse herself from what Neji just told her. A question held her captive in her own mental entertainment. Why… why would there be a reason to fall in love with a cold-hearted prodigy?

Neji's robes were off, leaving him half naked with his bare and physique chest, drowning in water and paired with some ripped up buttery colored pants. One of his legs bleed from a large cut. It oozed out crimson liquid in seconds and soaked into his trousers. The scarlet spot spontaneously grew.

Tenten noticed. "Neji… you're bleeding?"

Neji grunted in pain again. "Leave me alone. I'm fine."

Tenten dropped her head so that her hair would conceal her face and hide her embarrassment. The embarrassment didn't seem to stop harrassing her. She moved her arms to embraced herself underwater. It was clear that Neji was mad at her but she knew very well that she really didn't float on the river unintentionally. Something, someone _forced_ her to do that and it desperately hungered for the death of her life.

"Here." Neji threw his Hyuga robe towards Tenten, hitting her face. She blew a breath to remove the sleeve rested upon her lips.

"Wear it. You'll get a cold."

Tenten groaned and reluctantly puts on his robe. The robe was quite large for her size but then again, it's still better to wear it than to do something else. The end of the robe's lengh stopped before Tenten's knees and the sleeves hung after Tenten's fingertips. She headed towards Neji who was ripping off the part where his blood soaked into his pants and tied some layers of cloth from his arm to his leg.

Abrutly Neji stands up and stubbornly attempts to step forward, but a shot of attacks from his wounded leg discontinued his movement. "Argh!"

"Neji!" Tenten called. She was reaching for him as he sat back down onto a smooth rock.

"Neji, I'll help you walk. Just put your arm around my shoulder."

Neji glared intensly. "No. I can walk." He scrowled at her, eyes full of contempt and fury. It was difficult for Tenten to even look at him so she looked away.

He got up and started walking off, neglecting the disturbing pain. Tenten watched after him painfully.

"So… he rather take the pain than to let me help him… that hurts."

Tenten followed after him and unintentionally sniffed a little loudly as she secretly allowed some tears to fall from her soft honey golden orbs. Clear crystal droplets plopped onto the dirt floor.

Neji continued to suck up the pain, vaguely hearing Tenten cry from his back. He sighed and spun around to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Neji stuggling to lower the tone of his voice.

"What do you think? I thought you were a genius." Her eyes were red from crying and damp marks appeared on her slightly red cheeks.

Neji gazed at her eyes and then to her appearance. He let out a deep breath. "Hurry. The faster he get to the Fire Village, the faster you can get some rest… okay?"

Tenten didn't respond and scrowled back at him. They quickened their pace and at last stopped in front of the wall of the waterfall. They realized they have to climb their way up the waterfall to meet up with Lee.

"We're going to use our chakra. It's the only way to get up there."

"But Neji, your leg-"

Neji bitterly interupted. "Stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself. It's bad for you."

Tenten boldly refused to back down. "But I can't help it if I see you walking around as if nothing isn't hurting. You've got to let me help you Neji!" She grabbed his free hand but he swiftly took it back. The action surprised her so much that her face was filled with shame and instantly made her cry again. She wrung her eyes tightly and bits of water squished inbetween. Her tears draped down her sun-kissed skin and her honey soft eyes were reluctant to open.

Neji glowered at her but then sighed. He slowly limped towards her and stretched out his hand onto her shoulder. He staggered in his place and tried to look into her eyes. "Tenten."

Tenten refused to open them. The sight of everything she attempted to offer, seem to be pushed aside.

Then a dark figure up above the waterfall appeared. He stood bolded as both of his feet strongly planted against the firm ground.

"TENTEN!!! NEJI!!!" Lee hollered with camaraderie spilling over his tone. Tenten briskly brushed her tears off her cheeks. She couldn't take any more questions about how she is feeling.

They both turned to look at their comrade as he plopped down from the waterfall in a graceful fashion. He jumped near his teammates while a blue and white scroll was tightly held in his left hand. He flashed his pearly whites and quickly altered his expression into a confusion state.

"Eh. Tenten… why are you wearing Neji's robe?" A slight hint of jealously was expressed from his tone.

A anime drop appeared from the back of her head. "Uh Lee… I was naked."

"YOU WERE!" Lee exhilarated out of no were. Tenten cautiously stepped back. "You are barely clothe properly my precious Tenten! I would've given my tights-!"

Neji's hand instantly slapped right into Lee's lips. "That's enough Lee. Your clamorous and vulgar talking is going to attract more enemies."

Lee stopped and lowered his voice. "Speaking of ninjas, not a while ago, I was attacked by ANBU ninjas! It was a good thing that I've defeated them so easily with my Konoha Whirlwind!"

"Quiet!" Neji growled.

Tenten glanced at Lee's scroll. "Hey Lee, what's that your holding?"

Lee looked at his scroll. "Huh? Oh this. This is a teleporting scroll I stole from one of the ANBU ninjas that I defeated. I thought we can use this to get to the Fire Village faster since we're in a close enough range to teleport there."

"Nice going Lee."

"Let's go," Neji urged.

Soon, Lee took out the scroll, unwrapped it and did the hand signs to teleport them. In a flash, a wall of smoke rised and brought them at the front of the entrance of the Fire Village.

"Finally!" Lee exhilarated but immediately his expression changed. His eyes widened and narrowed his irises. His bold and poise figure wavered along the choas of their destination.

Tenten's and Neji's orbs boggled along too.

The place they sojourned had already fell in catastrophe and it accosted to them, almost in a position to bow and give up before their superior. Dark blood painted some of the buildings and terribly tortured corpses laid carelessly on the roads of the village. The dark clouds thundered godly and purple hazes swam in the atmosphere. The majestic and celestrial, white full moon smiled upon them.

A faint sound dwelled from the back of their heads.

_You're too late…_

* * *

Okay I'm done. So how did you like it. I wrote all of this in two weeks! Yes I know I'm pretty slow. Two weeks? Yes. Unfortunately this is my limit so don't push me too much or I'll explode. 

Oh yes! Please review! If you review, you are inspiring someone to write. And guess who that lucky person is… ME! So the point is, review, chappie, review, chappie, review, chappie, review, Neji. Okay? (Please no flames. Or I'll get my tranquilizer and hunt you down).

This is brought to you by me saying I want you to review. Okay that was lame but this is all I got right now and yeah I suck, I know. And plus I do know I talk TOO much. I know, I know. Don't tell me. **:p**


	3. The Smile Effect

**Tinted Passion**

**Chapter Three: The Smile Effect**

**Disclaimer: **Guess what I'm going to say right before I start every chapter? Yeah that's right… I DON'T own Naruto!

**Acknowledgement: **Thank you all again! I'm so gald that this story is going to be a big hit! And because you all reviewed my story! So I would like to congratuate the newcomers and oldies (j/k) of the review page last chapter!

Amanda: To answer _your_ questions, yes I like easymac, lol, the randomness, and the word 'orb' because I hate to repeat words using the same name. If I do use 'orbs' too much, I apologize but I've seen other fanfic authors use it more than I do.

Immortalized Rain: Thanks for the review. I'm very glad that you are happy with my story and hopefully you'll enjoy this next one:D

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Thanks for the review too! And yes, Neji's a big meanie and guesss what! He even becomes a BIGGER meanie in this next one!

Gaararocksyay: Yup I agree, but first, thank you!

earthlover: THANK YOU! I THINK YOUR REVIEW IS AWESOME TOO!

WeaponsMistress: Thanks for the review! I really wanted this too be a slightly humorous story so I'm glad that you saw some funnyness! (Don't know if that is a word).

Afrochicken14-NFFR: Two words: Thank you. (For the review).

Kratos Wilder: Thanks for the review! (Especially because it was long and I enjoy reading long reviews). Yes he does need to be slap in the face for once but then again, he did save Tenten's sleeping ass, just like what Garrarocksyay said. I won't leave you hanging there too long so don't worry because the next chapter is here to save the day!

Anime100: I purposely placed your pen name at the bottom! (Laughs Evilly). Okay, okay, enough of the laughing. Thanks for the review! You better not call me for not updating, leaving any voice mails over my cell phone. That'll be a nightmare and you already know how much of a hard time I'm having with grades… tests… homework… tests… OH YEA! THE CHOCOLATE DIDN'T MELT! (Woot, woot)! Special thanks for the present! It tasted great!

And thanks for the still supportive reviewers from my first chappie! Thank goodies people!

_Today's my B-DAY! WOOT! WOOT!_

* * *

Tenten's Point of View

"We're too late," Lee said painfully. He reluctantly examined his surroundings. The cite was disturbing.

Neji narrowed his eyes and spotted a castle ahead of them. "Let's head to that castle. Maybe we'll find answers."

"Okay."

We headed towards the castle ahead of them. The blood and corspes continued to exist among the way. I quivered and I felt my pupils waver at the cite of them. Their reflection reflected off my spheres. I felt apprehension draw near my team's boundaries and climb my back. I accidentally slipped out a squeal.

I quickly shut my mouth with my hands, hoping that my teammates didn't hear my cry for help. I glanced at Lee's face. He didn't seem to hear but when I shifted my eyes towards Neji, his lavendar eyes were smothered with annoyance. I jumped up when I heard his voice talking to me all of a sudden.

"Is there something wrong Tenten?"

My heart leaped. He heard me? Great…

"N-no. Nothing's wrong," I quickly lied.

"I'm sure I just heard you squeal."

"Gosh. This is about the first time you actually care about your own teammate," I barked. My tone rising higher and higher. _Why won't he just shut-up! _

"Maybe because I know that your going to get hurt again… as usual." He turned back to me and gave me one of his famous smirks. He knew well that it annoyed the heck out of me! I scrowled back at him.

Lee glanced at us and finally decided to butt in. "Stop your fighting you two. Both of you were fighting these past few days. You both aren't any better than the other. We are all equal and we must stay as one! We are a three man cell and a three man cell depends on each other! Without the other, the team will fall down together!"

I groaned by Lee's last three words. Neji seemed to enjoy my misery from the front. I could image him snickering at me. What a bastard! I examined the back of Neji's head. I wonder... will he be able to see me hit him in the back of his head?

I crackled a evil laugh under my breath and got ready to slap him in the back of his head. Well. Here goes nothing!

I swung my hand with much speed and force, and slammed my hand at the back of his head!

"Argh!" He spun around to glowered and yell at me, "What the hell was that for Tenten!"

Success!

"Oh nothing."

"I really don't understand the things you do nowadays."

"Hey guys. Look," Lee said in awe.

The silence occupied.

We were finallyy at the castle. It was tall and it hung over us as if it was about to fall any second now. It was made up of thick ashy colored bricks. Torches lit up on the sides of the circular entrance. It was left openned as if it knew they we were going to come today. The mood was tense and the quiet. We took dubious glances at each other before taking another step. I took a deep breath and entered into what's hidden to be reveal.

The Fire Village Castle

Inside of the castle were hung with many portraits. Possibly of past successors of the Village. Like the Hokages. The flooring was embossed of red carpet, decorated with elegant gold, shimmery designs. They twisted and circled in many different patterns. More torches were lit along the hallway's walls and stopped before a large door. It was plain looking but the large lock bolted on it struck the eye. We looked anxiously to what's behind it.

"Should we knock?" I asked.

"Nawwww. Let's just go-"

"No. We shouldn't barge into things. We don't want anyone here to perceive us as enemies," Neji interrupted.

I rolled my eyes to Neji's nativeness. We practically already barged into this castle anyway.

"But didn't we already barge in? I mean look. We are inside of the castle in the first place."

Neji glowered at me. "_But_ the door was open, meaning we are welcomed into the castle."

"But!"

Lee sighed and quickly acted to stop the fight from going into eternity. "Stop it. Let's knock since we've alreadly barged in."

A smile was carved within my face. Having Lee choose my decision satisfied me much. I childishly stuck my tougue at Neji. His eyes were sullen and his arms were crossed over the other. He glowered back me with his mysterious lavendar eyes.

Lee knocked onto the door three times.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" He called, trying to talk not over due his usual enthusiastic tone of voice.

No one answered.

"I guess no one's at home," I concluded.

"Byakugan!" Neji looked through the door. Shorty after he instantly deactivated his byakugan. "Someone's coming."

The door openned and made a loud creaking sound. A dark figured appeared. As the door finished it's limit to open, a well-dressed man uncovered himself from the darkness. He had pale skin and his face was well sculpted that you can see the his fine details on his face. A mischevious smile hung into his lips. His charming golden eyes were looking at my direction and I blush to my surprise. His smile widened.

"Hello…" he said in a urbane voice.

"He-hello," I quickly answered back. My voice cracked which caused me to blush a bit more. I couldn't stop staring at him. His beautiful face overwhelmed me. He was an angel from above.

My two teammates turned to look at me weirdly and give their attention back to the unknown man.

"Hello. Who are you?" Neji ordered roughly.

"Oh. But I think I should be asking you that question. Who are you?"

"I'm Neji, this is Lee, and here is-"

"I'm Tenten!" I quickly interrupted and introduced with a bit of too much intoxication, but my bright enthusiam appeared to have an effect on the handsome stranger. He returned me another smile. The smile that made my heart leap. I eagerly wanted for more. Neji glared at me and then to the man and waited silently for an answer.

"I'm the prince of this Village," he said proudly.

A light bulb lighted above Lee. "Wait you're the person that we have to escourt back to Konoha?"

The prince's smile hasn't faded yet. "Of course, but I think you should get the day off. Tormorrow is when you escourt me. Besides, I think you all need rest and food. You look like you came out of a war!" He exclaimed and eyed me again. I looked at myself and realized I've completely forgotten that I still wore Neji's robes.

"I think you'll need a new pair of clothes," the prince charmingly said and not trying to be rude.

I flushed in embarrament. "Yes… I do."

Neji rolled his eyes again. "Well if that's the case, after your done changing into more suitable clothing, I would like my robe back if you don't mind."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand at him to shoo away and leave me alone with my prince. Neji growled at the motion I made and gumbled words to himself, words that I didn't need to hear.

"So we're going to stay for one day then?" Lee openly asked.

"Yeah!" I exhilarated. I'd beg if I have too.

Neji didn't say anything. He gave a face of disgust and closed his eyes in frustration.

"C'mon now. Let's go inside," The prince said. I eagerly followed him. We all entered into his room and the doors behind us shut magically.

Once we all entered the room, it felt like I was in a children's fairy tale book. There were so many statues and beautiful paintings. Varities of art pieces hung everywhere and the ceiling was painted with celestrial clouds with gorgeous angels flying among the scene.

I gasped at the site. The prince chuckled at my reaction and turned to look at me. I looked back from my shoulder to glance at Neji behind me. I saw that he was giving me a intense glare. His beautiful light purple eyes narrowed at me. I smirked at myself silently as I withdrawed my mind back to the godly person before me. An idea popped in my head.

I moved closer to the stranger and decided to go for a pitiful attempt to flirt with the prince. I leaned in and twirled my hair with my index finger.

"Hey um... who are those people in the portraits hanging in hallway?"

Prince smiled at my interest and happily satisfied with my flirting with him. He talked a lot about the portraits but I didn't listen too much. I gasped and awed at the moments when suggested so and his words became very faint in my mind. I was waiting for the right opportuity to look back at Neji. And then that opportunity arrived when he turned his back. I quickly glanced behind me finding Neji looking at a different direction. He didn't seem to be interested with my flirting with the prince. I angrily growled. Shorty after, Neji heard me and then eyed me. I rapidly turned to a different direction. I was sure I saw him smirk again.

Aside from the room's elegant and uncontainable beauty, I came to realize that his room just lead to another part of the castle. In fact, it lead to the half of the castle's interior!

"Now then. I'll show you to your rooms and food will be brought up to you there. If you don't feel like staying in the blue, there is a party going on outside of the castle and don't worry if you can't find it. It's just right outside."

"Wait. Why is there a party going on? I thought I just saw dead people outside and blood stained on some of the homes here! This isn't the time to be partying right now!" I shrieked.

But the prince only smiled once again. His polished expression eased my worries. "Don't worry about that. It's a strategy to scare off the invaders coming into our land. Having a haunted and horrifying appearance will deceive our enemies, buying us some time."

Neji look expressionless. "That's great but how much time will it give us before our enemies will find out that we're still alive."

"I don't know."

"Then I don't suggest that we sleep. We should head back already. From my experience, these 'enemies' aren't going to rest until they stop us from our tracks."

I frowned.

"Actually, I think it will be better if we start back to Konoha in the morning. I'm just guessing… have you encountered any ANBU ninjas on your way here?"

Neji didn't seemed impressed. "Yeah. I guess you could have expected that."

"Yes. If that is the case, I'm much assured that you've discovered their special ability to incredibly blend in with the enviroment. In the dark, it'll be highly difficult to trace them under the blanket."

Neji sighed. "Fine." He finally gave in and retreated to his assigned room. (The prince had already told them all by this time).

At last it was my time to return to my room. I was hoping there was food already inside. I was so hungry and my stomach growled the whole day. Unfortunately I left my backpack in the forest including my scrolls…

"Ugh…" I groaned. I turned the knob to my room and opened the door. When I entered the room, the lights flickered on and the concealed room reavealed itself. I gasped and admired the room. It looked so much like a luxury room at a very expensive hotel. (I don't know if Naruto had any hotels or stuff but I'm sure they did so no complaints).

It was small but it looked wonderful with the many bronze designs following the walls and the golden sheets over the bed. A vanity desk stood from the other side of the room, parallel to the bed. I jumped into the mattress and clutch a small pillow near me when I shortly figured out that my new set of clothes were being squashed under my body. I yanked them out and changed into them.

It was a beautiful dark blue kimono covered with multitudes of colorful flowers popping out of everywhere. I looked at myself at the handy vanity desk in my room. It was perfect! It fit my personality so much that I wanted to keep it for myself and I was definitely going to impress Neji with this!

"Wait... why am I thinking about Neji again..." I groaned to myself. At first, I wanted to impress the prince but the person I really wanted to impress was Neji... I tried to alienate him off my thoughts but it wouldn't stop brothering me.

"I hate Neji. I hate Neji. I hate Neji. I hate Neji. C'mon Tenten. Don't let this bastard take over your mind!"

I plopped back down onto the soft mattress. I sighed deeply and gave in. I like Neji Hyuga. I know it's my fault that he gets angry all the time and with me mostly. Not to mention what I just did to him not a while ago. So tonight, I'm going to make everything turn around. I'm going to tell him that I love him!

I gluped to the idea and I quivered in my place. How am I going to tell Neji I love him if I keep shaking like I have a seizure!

I got up and looked at myself again in the mirror. The kimono perfectly complimented my figure. It was a good thing that I took a bath in the river, I smelled fresh. In addition, I decided to let my hair loose. I opened the vanity desk drawer to check if there was any combs inside and to my surprise, there was. I quickly snatched it and started to comb my long brown hair. Letting it split the hairs and pulling it off me after sticking to me for such a long time.

I glanced at myself again and winked at my reflection in satisfaction. I ran out of the room and headed down to the party. I was shocked to see so many people and more shocked to see them eyeing at me. The girls gave me death glares and the guys gave me some welcome smiles. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Then I heard my teammate's voice. The fimilar voice was Lee's.

I turned to where it came from and saw Lee, standing up in a purple plain kimono and Neji leaning against the wall in a morose behavior. He was wearing a plain off white colored kimono, simliar to his own Hyuga robes. When I saw him I quickly flushed in remembering what I was going to tell him tonight.

"Hey Tenten! You look pretty!" Lee praised.

"Thanks Lee."

I turned to look at Neji. He was looking away at something else as if I didn't exist. I coughed loudly to make sure he heard me. He did and he turn his face to stare at me.

"That was pathetic," he stated sourly.

"Shut-up you bastard," I muttered.

"Is there something you want from me?"

"Yea. But can we talk in private?"

Neji sighed and followed after me. I lend him into a nearby forest where the moon clearly shed it's light against the trees. It was quiet and peaceful. You can heard the soft rustle of the tree's harmonizing leaves and faint sounds of little birds, chirping for their mothers. I quickly spun around to look at Neji. His cold eyes didn't seemed to show this time. This made it easier to talk, but I was still quivering. Nothing didn't seem to make this situation easier for me.

"Okay, let's get it over with," he urged.

"You don't have to be so hasty about it," I glowered.

Neji remained silent and looked away, waiting for me to start.

I sighed heavily. "Don't you know what I'm going to say or something?"

Neji looked at me clueless. "No. Of course it's hard to figure you out. You're like a puzzle."

"Can't you read me with your stupid ba-ku-gan!"

Neji stared at me and slowly spoke his word. "It's Bya-ku-gan."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh whatever."

Neji lightly laughed. I looked at him in confusion. He smirked again.

I stared him down with much contempt. He finally spoke again.

"Time is valuable because it is limited to our life span," he started off. I didn't understand why he was telling me this but I knew he wasn't finished, "and we may not know when that limit may end. Your wasting my valuable time Tenten."

My eyes fired. How am I going to tell him now that I'm SO angry? The words echoed in my head. It wouldn't stop. It was like a natural heart beat that has no end until you are gone for life. I screamed in my head and I dashed over him. I leaped up and devoured him into my grasp like an animal. Then we crashed down, I was on top of him but he simply pushed me off. I took a quick punch to the right but he quickly blocked it and another to the left and blocked that one too. He held both of my hands under his strong grip and a evil smile curved up his lips. We locked eyes, staring at each other.

"You know you can't win a fight with me using your taijutsu," he stated coldly. "You're not good enough."

I smiled back right at him. "Maybe if I distract you a little…" It was wrong but I'll do anything to win! I started coughing up some noises and right there... spit in his face! He instantly released me from his grip. He gave me a disgusted look. That was my moment to attack so I threw shuriken at him, carefully aiming for the right spots. His clothes. Instantly, he was attached to the tree close by behind him and struggled to break free.

He smiled at me strangely and said, "You win." After attempting to get out of the weapon's hold.

I looked at him in surprise. How can he just give up so easily? I thought and thought. How? How? What was his purpose!

Seconds later I finally figured it out.

I bent down next to him and laughed that he really couldn't get out of the situation he was in. He now really tried to pull himself free from the shuriken attached to him but it still wouldn't budge.

I carefully made eyecontact with him and smiled, "You let me win didn't you Hyuga?"

He didn't say anything at first and then he breath a long sigh. "Yeah… alright," he stubbornly said. I could tell that he was becoming to be annoyed by the shuriken, "Now release me."

I evilly smiled. "Ah-ah. That's not going to happen." I wiggled my finger at him. He twitched. "Why did you let me win this time?"

"I refuse to answer your question."

I didn't respond though.

"Hurry up loser."

I twitched and gritted. "That's why I don't like you! You always make fun of me, you discourage me, you give me looks, you-"

"Be quiet," he instantly cut off. I stared at him. "I don't even like you either so why don't you stop wasting my minutes and use it for better uses. Okay?"

"Ne-neji!" I gasped between my breaths. I felt the tears swelling up. Right there and now, I swung my hand to slap him.

This is the moment that I'm going to tell him that I HATE him! But the moment I openned my mouth, Neji had said something.

"I'm sorry Tenten."

What? He's apologizing now? I looked up to see if he really meant that. His eyes were soft and sincere. It looked like that was the first time I've seen him in a candid mood, but what really hit me was that I finally saw him smile, not a smirk, but a smile. A expression to express amusement, pleasure, or affection and he smiled for one of those options. That the first time I seen him with that expression and the fact that he was smiling at me almost flung back onto the ground. I flushed wildly and the tears came up again. I felt the tears follow the curves of my cheeks and drop to the ground I sat on. I promptly dropped my face to make sure it was hidden from his eyes.

"Don't cry Tenten. I'm sorry," he repeated.

I eagerly wanted to hug him but I was afraid he would reject me. The moment was perfect but it wasn't perfect for me. I quickly stood up and merely walked away to leave him there.

End of Tenten's Point of View

The action Tenten done didn't seem to surprise Neji. He still couldn't figure out why he couldn't rip out his clothing to escape from the shuriken's hold. Minutes later after Tenten left, he was finally freed from the merciless shuriken. Neji gazed at the shuriken that were still attached to the tree behind him and then shifted his eyes towards the ripped up parts of his robe. He continued to stare at the shuriken until he finally figured out he was looking at it the wrong way.

"Byakugan!"

Though his special ability, he was able to perceive hidden surroundings. He scrutinized the shuriken one last time and to his surprise, he gasped silently in his mind, spotting bits of chakra imbune the normal looking shuriken.

He let out a faint smile and ran back to the castle to search out for Tenten. He still had something else to say to her. He found Lee on his way.

"Lee!" Neji called.

"Yes Neji-kun!"

Neji twitched to Lee's unnecessary greeting. "Ugh. Just tell me where Tenten is."

"I swear by Gai-Sensei! That our precious little flower has gone off with the famous beautiful daffodil!" He exhilarated.

Neji lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"She has gone off with the prince towards that direction!" Lee pointed his finger towards the direction of the castle. "But Neji-kun I..." Neji disappears. "Neji?"

Neji enters the castle and quickly shifts his eyes around. _Where is she!_

He activates his byakugan.

Inside of the prince's room

The prince sat onto his bed. Tenten followed after and sat beside him.

"Are you okay Tenten? You look like you were crying," he asked gently. He smiled at her and moved his hand onto her two hands that were folded on her lap.

A blush sreamed out of her sun-kissed skin. "Uh-uh... ye-yeah. I'm okay."

"That teammate of yours hurt you didn't he?"

"What?" _Wait... how did he know that! _

Tenten's point of view

"Did that Neji hurt you? I hate to see my guests so unhappy," he said beautifully. His hand moved up to my chin and forced me to look at him straight in the face. I blushed even more wildy.

_And that's when everything happened so fast._

I felt his lips brush against my cold cheeks and his arms wrap around me compelling me to fall into his cold hug. It felt warm and welcoming. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. Away from the hurt.

"I promise you great happiness. All you have to do is agree to it," he whispered brilliantly. I sighed deeply and without thinking, I nodded in command.

_I didn't see his eyes darken or his lustful smile curl._

His lips moved down to my neck and his hands moved by the sides of my shoulders. When I thought I was going to be in forever happiness, I've felt a sharp, smooth surface of fangs about to bite...

* * *

WOW! That was a long chappie! I hope ya'll like it! I was going to update three days ago but, dudes, I got a gallon of homework piling after the other! 

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews once again.

Please review! (Cough)It'll-make-a-great-birthday-present!(Cough)

The sooner you'll review, the faster I'll serve! lol.


	4. Tinted Passion

**Tinted Passion**

**Chapter Four: Tinted Passion**

**Disclaimer: **Let's just get to the point. I DON'T own Naruto. So please, don't sue me and please don't take away my precious account! It's already bad enough that I don't own Naruto... ;;

**Sorry that I not going to put up the acknowledgement page for this chapter, but I promise to put it up in the next chapter! (If you still want one). Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews! (I've said this many times before) and for the happy birthday greetings and such. I did have a great B-day because of you people so thanks again. So for not putting up that thank-you page thingy, I promise to make this a GOOD chapter! It emphasizes more on the title of the story! YAY! Now you're going to find out what the title means!**

**Thanks again and here's the chappie! **

_When I thought I was going to be in forever happiness, I've felt a sharp, smooth surface of fangs about to bite..._

End of Tenten's Point of View

But the door in the room slammed open. The action shocked Tenten and the prince. They jumped as a figure Tenten was fimilar with stepped into the dim room, only to be lighted by rays of the moon's presence.

"Neji!" Tenten cried.

She took a quick glance at the prince, finding him just as surprised as she was, but happy to see he was surprised.

"It isn't very respectful of you to barg into my room without permission and especially since I'm-"

"Shut-up!" Neji growled. "Tenten, get away from him!"

The prince smirked. "Now, now. I think someone's jealous..."

Neji twitched.

In a sudden, the prince wrapped his right arm around Tenten's upper torso, forcing her to bunch up close to him. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered a threat in her ear. "Don't move."

Tenten grunted and moved uncontrollably, but it didn't seem to faze him. She tried to push his strong restaining wall enclosed against her. Nevertheless, it didn't work. He was just too strong for her. Even worse, she didn't even bring anything. Nothing. Absolutely no weapon at all.

How stupid can I be? she thought. How was Neji going to defeat him if he's using me as hostage?

"If you step any closer, then prepare for the demise of your teammate!" He threatened.

Neji kept his smirk. "I won't."

The prince's eyes widened. I looked at Neji in confusion. He eyed me back.

In a flash he threw something at the prince and flames ascended from the prince's body. In seconds, the vampire's wings were completely transformed into black ashes.

"NO!" He cried. He ran out of his room window. Amazingly, he quickly transformed into a bat and fluttered his wings as much with all his might and escaped. Farther and father away, you can see the dash of firey orange/red flicker in the darkness of the night.

Tenten sighed with relief and plopped back down onto the prince's bed, but the sudden rememberance of Neji being in the room alerted her. She slowly turned her head to where sh last saw him, finding him staring right at her with amusement. She jerked a bit in amazement.

Maybe he's waiting for an apology or thanks from me, Tenten thought.

"Er... thanks." She forced a smile but it quickly faded. Then se frowned. "I'm sorry too..."

"For what?"

"For being an hinderance. Maybe your right, I'm-"

Neji promptly interrupted. "Let's not talk about this right now. Our first priority is to return back to Konoha and find out what happended. This mission is getting out of hand."

He left the room and Tenten quickly dashed off to follow him. There was a silence between them.

Tenten's Point of View

It was as if he didn't want to talk to me. After all, I did leave him outside, attached to a tree. That was a good reason to hate me now.

But then I heard his voice.

"Tenten. Are you okay?"

I looked up. We were stilling walking. I couldn't believe he was concerned with me. I didn't think he would actually worry about his teammates. I fell into a daze not realizing that I still haven't answered his question.

"Did he bite you? Tenten?"

I heard him call my name again, but his talking started fading away and I was becoming more and more distracted by the moment. There was never a time when I actually heard his _real _voice. The sound of non-existent anger and pressure. Without depression or sadness. But with worryness and _love_.

When did I ever figure out that there was a special ring to my name?

And when did I ever find out that his voice was what I craved for all long.

When he looks at me, I never seem to run out of butterflies in my stomach. The twist and churning of my stomach when I peer right into his lovely eyes.

All this to me was _tinted passion_. White love. When you dream of love that doesn't exist. The love that'll only become real in your dreams.

The thought of that always brought me towards the path of sorrow and sadness. I knew that I'll never be with him and that just being his teammate wasn't enough for me, because being his teammate didn't mean the same title of being friends. He never asked how I felt or if I was hurt. He was never concerned with my conditions and he never wanted to spend time with me, to just talk.

But I shouldn't be sad at all. I am in fact the only girl that spars with Neji almost every single day. I just wished that he could see me more that just his partner, by as a friend too and that'll be enough for me, even if it means that he won't return my love back.

I smiled to myself and felt bit better when I suddenly crashed into something hard. Then I felt two pale colored hands on my shoulders, holding onto me tight.

"Tenten," Neji asked. I suddenly saw his face close to mine. He was trying to look at me.

"I-I-I'm fine!" I sheirked to our closeness. A slight blush appeared over my cheeks.

He backed away when Lee intervened us unexpectantly.

"Tenten! You're okay!" He snatched me into a bear hug. I really didn't understand what was going on.

"Lee!" I choked. "I-can't-breathe!"

He finally released me and pulled out something from his pocket. (His jumpsuit thing has a pocket now. ). It was five teleportation scrolls.

"Good job Lee," Neji said flatly.

Lee turned to Neji. Eyes sparkling wide and eccentric. "Go-good... did you say good job Neji-kun?"

"Yeah."

I smiled. Maybe Neji was warming up to us at last.

Lee jumped into Neji and hugged him too. Neji struggled to get Lee off.

"Lee! Get off! Give me the scrolls!" He barked.

"Okay..." Lee obediently handed the scrolls to Neji.

He openned and activated them one by one, teleporting us closer and closer by the moment. We all vanished and reappeared in puffs of smoke. Unfortunately, the scrolls didn't bring us all the way into Konoha's interior but that was okay. Walking was fine any day.

End of Tenten's Point of View

Tenten stared up to the sky. Birds flew freely in the wind and the majestic view of the cerelean blue sky fluttered over nature. Rays of sunlight clashed into clouds and never ceasing to glitter over Konoha.

She sighed loudly and smiled at the view and then quickly glance at my comrades. Neji was doing the same and Lee just looking ahead., but all she could do was stare at his sparring partner, Neji. She dazed at his beautiful long brown hair, glimmering in the sun's beams plastered magically on it. Her smile turn to a scrowled at it for she envied his perfect, godly like hair, thinking it surpassed her own.

_I wonder if my hair is longer... _she thought.

"Erm," Neji coughed. Tenten snapped her mind off from the daze to see Neji scrowling at her.

"May I ask why were you staring at me?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you why. It's confidential," Tenten quickly walked faster to Tsunade's office.

They were finally there. Tenten really wanted to rest first but Neji insisted to go to Tsunade first. Once we entered the room, a loud noise of papers shuffling echoed inside of the room. Tsunade was freshly awake from her sleep.

They stared at her uneasily as piles of paper built walls around the room

"What!" She barked while rubbing her eyes.

"Our mission to escort the prince was an ambrush," Neji spoke boldy and infuriated a bit.

"I know. I just figured that out today," Tsunade said.

"Who told you?" Tenten asked curiously.

"A man from the village. He said he traveled here three days in order to send me the message."

"What are we suppose to do now?"

Tsunade gathered her papers cluttering all over the desk and shoved them into a single file. "You're going to rest for three days. I'll be sure to give you the latest details and instructions for this mission. Apparantly, we're not finished with this yet. This mission is highly important so don't get too relaxed."

They nodded, bowed, and left the building.

With joy and happiness filling Tenten's eyes, she sighed again with relief.

_Three days of rest. Just what I needed. _She thought. "Well... I'm going to head home now. See ya tormorrow."

"Bye-bye Tenten!" Lee waved enthusiastically.

Neji walked away and headed for his own destination and they all spilt their ways.

At last Tenten reached her home, only to be greeted by her two loving parents. Her mother and father. She smiled graciously at them, but when she saw them both with their hands folded, as if they were in formal meeting or such, Tenten understood that this wasn't a good sign...

There was silence as Tenten entered the room. Her mother gazed at her seriously. As Tenten turned to look at her father, the outcome of his expression came to be the same as well.

"What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?" Tenten demanded.

Tenten's mother sighed. "Dear... I know you're not going to like this, but first, I want to point out that this is the best for us and especially for you."

_What? What was going on! What are they saying?_ Tenten continued to gaze silently and listen scrupulously.

"Tenten... we are going to move."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" Tenten roared. Both of her parents jumped in shock of her outrage.

_I've got convince them not to._

"Tenten. Please don't get all too excited."

Tenten scrowled at them. Eyes flaring with rage. "Why... are... we... moving..." Tenten said slowly, making each word applied with anger.

Her mother took action. "First of all. Your father and I have found a better job at the rain village."

"THE RAIN VILLAGE!" Tenten shrieked. She doesn't know much about the rain village except that the shinobi head protector has four straight lines engraved on it.

"Yes dear. Second, we've already enrolled you into your new high school! Isn't that exciting! Now you don't always have to worry about your life anymore, now that your just a regular school girl and-"

"I don't want to go to a high school! I like being a shinobi!" _Especially_ _that I'm in Neji's team. There is no way in hell would I trade my position. _"I don' want to leave okay."

My mother looked at me in disapproval and my father was hopeless.

_My rebelling is working._

"That's not a option. Now be a good girl and go upstairs to pack your stuff. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

Anger began to boil uncontrollably in my head. They wouldn't budge.

"I'm staying here whether you like it or not!"

"Please dear-"

"Why are you doing this to me! I like it here! You never asked me if I wanted to leave! I just got back from a mission and now I come back home finding that my _real_ home is actually hundred miles from here! I never knew that there is going to be a day where I would say this: I hate you!" Tenten promptly left and stomped her way up to my room. She slammed the door behind her and shuffled her legs to her bed and fell forward without resistance.

Tenten stared out her window and thought about herself. Leaving her team, her sensei Gai, Lee, and Neji Hyuga. She felt like she had no other option but to run away, but that was stupid. She forced myself off the bed and reluctantly took out a bag to put pack her stuff.

_Who was going to replace me? Will I make new friends at my... school? Ugh... school. Not_ _being a shinobi is going to be one hard mission for me to deal with._ Tenten thought sadly. A frown appeared on her face as she rubbed her head. A headache occured. _It must be from all the stress. Soon... all my troubles will be over..._

Tenten closed her eyes and tossed herself onto the bed. She slept peacefully

Tenten's Point of View

Midnight

I woke up feeling dizzy and lazy. I squinted and rubbed my eyes until they adjusted to the dark enviroment. I looked around seeing that it was dark and the moon has revealed itself in the sinister night.

I got off and wondered if my parents had already eaten dinner without telling me! They must be that angry at me unless it's only eight o' clock or so. I went to a nearby clock in my room and looked at it.

In red numeral numbers, it said 9:00 P.M.

"9 o' clock?" I said verbally. I got off my bed and ran downstairs to check on my parents when I realized that the lights in the house were all turned off. I shifted my head, left to right to see if anyone was there but no one.

"What's going on?"

I ran back upstairs and searched down the hallway to my parent's room, when I found a broken vase laying at the side of the walkway. I stared at it dubiously. Don't tell me that I didn't hear that.

I continued my way down the hallway and finally reached my parent's room.

I placed my hand on the door knob and felt a chill down my sphine. It was strikingly cold but I ignored it and turne open the door.

_I gasped in fear._

_The horror filled my mind._

_I choked and held my breath._

_The explosion of tears about to burst any minute now._

I clenched my teeth and ran towards the lifeless bodies that used to seal my parent's souls...

End of Tenten's Point of View

The Hyuga Home

"Ah! Neji! I did it!" Hanabi exclaimed.

Neji smiled. "Great."

"I finally mastered the Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin! I'm going to be the best leader of the clan."

Neji twitched a little. Clan. Leader. He hated to hear those words but they didn't effect him as much as before.

"But you first succeed being a shinobi," Neji stated.

"Okay. Can I see your headband Neji-niisan?"

"Why."

"Please Neji!"

He really wasn't willing to give his headband but once he heard the sound of the Hanibi and Hinata's father come out, he quickly untied his head protector and handed it over to his cousin.

She snickered at it and looked up to see his face. He staring at her.

"Cousin."

"What now."

"Can I see your curse seal?"

"Don't take me so lightly. My curse seal is none of your business."

"Neji. Hanibi. Are you two training?" Haishi demanded.

"Hai!" Neji said.

"Neji-niisan taught me the Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin father!" Hanibi said proudly.

"Is that so," Hiashi questioned. In a swift motion, he took out two kunai's stashed in his robe and threw them at Hanibi.

Hanibi reacted quickly with the Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin and accidently tossed Neji's head protector outside of the Hyuga walls.

"Uh-oh."

Neji stared at the walls. "Don't tell me you tossed my head protector outside," he groaned.

"Yea."

He inhaled through his nose and sighed heavily. Then he left to fetch after his head protector.

He openned the gates and walked outside to search for his head thingy. (I'm getting tired of typing head protector --).

A silver metal plate shined in the moonlight's glow. He walked after it and suddenly hear a faint scream for help.

Tenten's Home

"What do you want!" Tenten yelled.

Her hand gripped onto her right arm. Three large cuts gushed crimson and it never seem to stop. Her whole hand was washed with her blood, momentarily streaming down the rest of her arm and dripping tiny spots on the floor.

A man with claws attached to his hand like a glove, gazed at her fiercely. His eyes flickered with excitement and hosility. The excitement to ripped me up in sheds.

The room was dark and the only light that shined was the light from the moon, sheding it's rays, pressed onto the mirror. It was hard for me to see my rival, but he spoke to me. Except that didn't help either way.

"Hello... Tenten."

_What? How does he know my name! I don't have any enemies around here! _"Who-who are you!"

Tenten felt her heart stop as she thought she saw a smile in the corner of the room.

"Ohhhhh, don't say you can't remember me?"

"Well maybe if you say your name, I may be able to refresh my memory."

"But it's only been one day."

Tenten felt her heart stopped. _It couldn't be. The prince returned. How did he find me? _Then I remembered what Tsunade said.

_"A man from the village. He said he traveled here three days in order to send me the message."_ Tears gushed at the corners of my eyes.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS! It was me that you wanted! Not them!"

"Too bad. After you destroyed my beauty," stepped into the moonlight and revealed his scars and burnt wings, "I needed revenge!"

Tenten winced dumbfoundingly. "Are you serious. Over something so stupid! Your a bigger pain in the ass than I thought you were."

"Don't say that. After all, you got to admit, you did fallen head over heels for me, didn't you?"

"No," she snorted.

"But I appreciated your beauty than your teammates. You looked dashing last evening I remember. I don't think your comrades complimented on your godly like perfection. Didn't they?"

She glowered at him intensely, but he was right. It made her more furious and the tears didn't cease to stop and once again, she didn't cease to bring her kunais or shurikens. She hopelessly given up and realized that without my parent's love, the only love that I may even been granted with, what was her purpose now on Earth after the last of her legacy has been destroyed?

She turned back to her parents, lying lifeless on the bed, and stared sadly into the face of death. She closed her eyelids silently.

"Go ahead," she ordered the prince. "Kill me."

0OoO0

The prince stepped forward and prepared to thrust his claw Tenten's stomach. She pressed her eyelids shut and knew that there wasn't any other option.

"I'll miss you," he snickered.

Tenten clenched her teeth. Suddenly a loud bang of metal occured.

"Neji!"

"Shit. You again," he muttered. "Why are you always coming here to save this girl. She's useless to you. What difference does it make if she's alive?"

Tenten looked down. She still felt tears rushed down her cheeks. Tears imbued with sadness and sorrow. She sniffed loudly.

There was a long pause of silence.

_There's not a penny worth of my soul on this Earth. _

"It makes a lot of difference."

_What?_ Tenten lifted her head to look at him and to see if he really meant that. He was staring at the vampire. Confident and calm just like his usual self.

In a flash, he rushed in to attack but the vampire amazingly blocked his attack. He attacked again but the vampire countered it and striked to attacked but Neji blocked as well. Tenten continued to look for them, but they were fighting so fast, it was hard to keep up with the movements.

"Eight strikes! Sixteen strikes! Twenty-four strikes!"

Neji had already started his Eith Trigrams attack and got him dead on. There was no escape. He was hitting every possible chakra hole the villan might have. Even if he didn't pocess any chakra, the impact of Neji's strikes were powerful enough to send you a trip to death itself.

The vampire coughed black stuff on the floor. He was completely wiped out. His body hopelessly tumbled over onto the floor and groaned in agony.

Neji took a look at him and turned to Tenten.

"Tenten! Argh!"

Tenten sprinted and sprinted, darting through the forest like a bolt of lighting. She ran away in confusion and despair.

_It was the only solution. I don't want him to waste his time on me. It's wasteful. It's stupid. _

Tenten endured to run. She went through many trees and the rustle of the leaves swish after my movements. The whistle of the sky, warning me it's going to rain soon. Minutes after complete running, she found herself standing on sand. On a beach, staring at a golden sunset.

She sighed at the site. She never had a moment to stare at the eyes of nature. The purple glazed surfaced over the sky and paired with a dark blue, swirl at the edges. The water undulated gracefully and the sun smiled at her. She had forgotten everything and it was very dark. But she liked it.

Tenten inhaled through her nose and sigh at the site again.

"Tenten."

"Neji..." I muttered annoyed.

Tears ran down her eyes again as I remembered about her parents.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE! WHY NEJI!" she yelled turning to look at him seriously. They were far away from the city so her yelling couldn't possibly wake someone up.

Neji didn't respond. This infuriated her.

"Answer me dammit!"

He grinned. "I can't tell you. It's confidential."

_What?_ "You are so frustrating you know that."

"Hmph. I guess can't argue with that. C'mon. It's going to rain," he said flatly.

She swiftly wiped her tears and clenched her fists. "NO! I'm damn useless! Can't you see that! I thought you had good eyes!"

"I do."

"Then why are you not leaving me alone!" She felt the rush of tears coming back, but she forced them to halt.

"It's going to rain Tenten!"

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE RAIN DAMMIT! If you like the rain so much why don't you go find it!"

"What the hell is your problem?" He mocked bitterly.

The clouds thundered and rain started pouring like no tomorrow.

"Too late," Neji grumbled.

The clouds thundered loudly again. The waves in the ocean grew in size and the motion of the ocean increased.

Tenten suddenly ran for the ocean until her legs were fully underwater.

_Argh... she's so stubborn! _Neji thought angrily.

Tenten glanced at the water.

_Deep within there, my parents are waiting for me to flow along with them too. _

A warm hand fell onto Tenten's shoulder but she simply pushed it away.

"Get away from me!" Tenten threatened. She was soaking wet and suddenly reconized that she was still in her pjs. Her hair buns were off and my hair flowed freely in the water. Tenten checked herself and Neji just stood in the water with her, stunned.

Neji cupped his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Now that I know that I have your _full _attention, why don't I snap you back into reality. First, you're not useless. If you were, I would've never given you my respect. I don't coorperate with garbage well."

Tenten glowered at him. "RESPECT!" She felt tears coming down my eyes and she couldn't stop them. "You NEVER respected me! How come you always treat me like trash!"

Neji grinned.

Tenten was infuriated. "I don't see what's so funny and especially about the situation we are in. It's rainning like there's no tomorrow, I'm in my pjs, my parents just died, and I'm going to die here with an asshole that's going to watch me perished.

The thunder shouted fiercely. It was very dark. Even the stars in the gorgeous night shined dimly.

"Don't think I'll do something so stupid. I'm here to save you idiot."

"WhAT! Did you just call me an idiot!" Tenten bellowed.

"Well if crying your whole week off, trying to kill yourself with water, and constantly forgetting your kunais, shuriken, or absolutely any kind of weapon when your life is on the line, I think this defines well what an idiot is all about."

"WHAT!" I shrieked. "Why you-!"

By the time Tenten was about to finish her sentence, she caught a glance of Neji rolling his eyes and easily lifting her of the ground (water, whatever). He ran fast until he reached the Hyuga home and quietly sneaking me her. (Also because it was extremely cold outside so he didn't want her to stay too long outside especially since she was in her pjs). Unfortunately, _one _person had to see them…

"NEJI! YOU HAVE GIRLFRIEND!" Hanibi exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" Neji whispered. "I don't want your father getting mad at me. And one more thing to clarify, she isn't my girlfriend. She's my sparring partner."

Hanibi chuckled. "Sure Neji-niisan."

Neji rolled his eyes and carried Tenten into the bathroom.

"Take a quick shower and go into that room over there," Neji pointed.

"What?"

"Here's a robe. Hurry."

Tenten looked at the shower and decided, what the hell and took a warm bath. After she was done, she headed to the room Neji wanted me in and went straight to bed. She stared at the ceiling and looked around.

"Wow... this room is very plain... and boring," Tenten commented.

"What did you mention about my room?"

Tenten quickly got up and saw Neji entering the room. He smirked.

"I'm sorry that this room doesn't fit to your liking."

Tenten stumbled upon her words. "Oh! Th-this is your room. Um... it-it's great! Honestly! It fits your personality just right."

His smirk faded. He sat down on the floor and stared out at the window. Apparently, he was still wet.

"Neji..." Tenten croaked.

He turned his attention to her now.

"I'm sorry and-"

"Stop," Neji interrupted. "I've heard enough talking today. This story has too much drama for me to handle anyway."

I barged into the room with fists forming in my palms. "HEY NEJI! THAT ISN'T PART OF THE STORY! GET ON WITH THE PROGRAM!"

"A-A-Ama Ku-Kunoichi! The creator of this story!" They both shrieked in unison.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm getting out of here. OH yeah, for punishment Neji, your doing laundry Saturday night with me. It'll be a blast!"

"WTF?" Neji face turned speechless. 00

"Yeah, yeah. REMEMBER, Saturday night. You. Me. And the laundry. Make a mental note of that okay? Okay, okay, back to the story!" I rushed out of Neji's room to leave.

Neji abruptly stands up and heads towards the door. "Okay. I'm going to sleep."

"Wait!" Tenten whispered loudly. "Don't go. Stay with me."

Neji looked at me weirdly and then grinned.

Tenten dazed at him. _I love that smile. _

"No. I can't. I already told Hiashi that I'm trading rooms with my cousin."

"What? How's that going to help."

Neji slided the paper like door open and Hanabi appeared.

"Because I want too!" Hanabi said quietly but excitely. "At least this is what Neji told me."

"Yeah. My room is close to her father's room so that's why it's essential Hanabi's room. My appearance will make Haishi question me."

"You owe me Neji-niisan."

"I know."

Tenten smiled and Hanabi squished herself into the bed with Tenten. Neji leaves.

"If father comes, hide under the covers and stick this pillow cover over your head."

Hanabi hands over the pillow case.

"Thanks Hanabi."

"Don't mention it. My brother really cares about you for some reason..."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. It's just that he's been a lot nicer now. He even helped me train today."

Tenten smiled. "Really?"

Hanabi smiled and said, "Goodnight."

Tenten returned a smile and turned her body away from her.

"Goodnight."

WOW! Looooong chappie here! Now that Tenten doesn't have a family (how sad! ;;) what will happen now!

Will the mission resolve?

Will Tenten still continue to be a kunoichi?

Will Tenten move to the rain villiage?

**Bonus! Some events going to happen in the next chapter.  
**

Tenten is going to be adopted by one of these following familes.

1) The Hyuga Clan

2) The Uchicha Clan

3) To a family in the Rain Village.

4) ?**  
**

**Thanks for reading! And please review! (Sorry for my interruption in the story. I just had to put some kind of comedy in there. And yes I know that was stupid and completely random.) :P Find out in the next chapter of Tinted Passion! Woooo...**

Oh yea... I changed my name again, (this is the fifth time). Anyway, if you think your going to this author, who you don't reconize, it's about 75 percent chance it's me, so ya... please review!


	5. The Game of Love

**Chapter Five: The Game of Love**

**Disclaimer: **Let's say I DON'T own Naruto or any of its brilliance. Short, sweet, and right to the point. XD

**Author's Note:****Anyway…. I've NEVER updated for YEARS! Hahaha (I can laugh my insanity off for delaying my story for such a longggggg time). And since I've never updated for quite a period of time, I've lost interest in the pairing but it's still wins the cute award though! - If this story does end of getting more and more reviews… then I might continue it but for nowwwww I'm only updating for the sake of my best friend! It's a super-awesome-special gift for her birthday today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! pops popper everywhere OH and HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEARS! YEAH! GO FOR THE RAT!!! XD XD XD**

**So a lot has changed since my last update. That was when I actually had time to update but now that I don't have a life except for school… I don't have time but once again… if this does end up being a hit, yay for the story:D So enjoy this special and so long awaited chapter. **

**P.S. And to the fans who actually like this story when it first started, you now have the right to throw anything at me or go demon fox on me. Yeah, that's right throw a fireball jutsu or something. I know… I update so fricken slow huh? XD Oh and you can tell my writing style might have changed too since the last what… two years, lol. XD**

**Okay finally to the story, lol.**

The Hyuga Compound

It was finally morning. The morning sun smiled upon the windows of Hanabi's small room. The two girls were sounded asleep. I wonder what Tenten's dreaming?

Neji was awake first. He fluttered his eyes open, fighting the pain of the bright light casting over his pale eyes. His hair sloped over his well defined shoulders and down to the side of his abdominals. He was surely tired after yesterday night. He forced himself to sit upright. He sluggishly rubbed his eyes and glanced at his shining window. He conspicuously saw a gorgeous golden brown bird picking at small fruit in a nearby tree. He stared at it for a while and reflected on it for a bit. A bird, the symbol that defined true freedom, the freedom to roam through the skies that mystically have no limits or ends. As he got up from his position the bird quickly flew off the branch and ascended into the air.

_To be free… how would that feel like? _Neji thought. As he walked towards his door something suddenly hit him. He totally forgot Tenten was here and if his cousin's father found out about that… who knows what. He might end up living as a hobo on the streets! And soon his reputation will sink downhill from, "the prodigy," to the, "poor man." The thought of that nearly knock him off his balance. The thought never crossed his mind. All the consequences! Now regret started clouding over his mind. He needs to be a good boy while he's still young. He may be a good fighter, but he sure isn't a great profit! He is he going to support himself?

_All I need to do right now is find Tenten get rid of her and… _Neji balked his movement towards the door. His hand rested firmly around the handle to his door. Even if this will cause Neji's grand reputation, he still had some feelings for her. The carefree girl who accepted to every one of his training requests no matter how dangerous it could be or even to how stupid the training was. She wasn't just a training partner, but a close friend as well. The girl who always sat and stood by him just to sit there or listen to what he had to say, even if it was just words of rejection or occasionally a small bit of affection. But there was a unique quality of hers that made her stand out than other girls. It wasn't her beauty but the beauty inside her. It was her determination and enthusiasm that brought that secret smile to his face. Her eagerness just see him there, standing in front of her and her recklessness just to beat him in a small ninja game. She valued him so highly is gets too unbearable for him to think about. It almost always made him feel… tingly… tingly in his stomach… and in his heart. He couldn't tell what was this feeling, this sensation. Was it love? Neji thought about the concept silently in his head. Did love have to be so complicated as this? It frustrated him. It confused him. He couldn't sort out the meaning… the emotions running around inside of his head. What could he do about it?

Little did he know, Neji was already standing in front of a door. Actually, not the door to his room, but the door to an uncertain crush. He stood there, puzzled by the fact that he hadn't noticed he walked himself all the way to where Tenten was sleeping already. He was so caught up in a trance, he didn't know he was. But in the end, he was brought to the door to where she was. He stared at it for awhile. He wondered, was it going to be him knocking on her door, one day, or was it going to be her. Will she knock on his door ever? Not for another request to train together, but for the sake of just seeing him and him only. He sighed. What was he doing? This is never going to come true!

_How foolish of me… I shouldn't fall for something so stupid… _Neji reflected. But the idea didn't make him smile… but made him grimace.

Tenten looked up. She barely got any sleep. She stared at the ceiling. Neji… why did he save her? Was Hanabi telling the truth? Did Neji really care about her?

_There's no way Neji cares about me… he just said he didn't like me either. This better not be a trick… is he just trying to get revenge on me somehow by keeping me here? _Tenten grimaced and abruptly turned a bit furious. She furrowed her brows and clenched her teeth. _This better not be another game…_

As she carefully got out of bed, making sure she doesn't wake up Hanabi, she motioned towards the door and opened it swiftly, hoping it would be silent. But suddenly a big fist raced towards her head and temporarily knocked her out.

And guess who did it?

Why it was the one and only Neji Hyuga. Knocking out his comrade like that… and it was only seven in the morning. (Early time to wake up huh)? O.o…

_Oh great… nice move Neji… nice move… _Neji angrily told himself. How was he going to make her fall for him this way? _Geez… it might be a long morning… _Neji groaned as he swiftly swept off the ground (yes she fell to the ground without catching her. Another negative point for Neji, haha). Then a loud shut of a door was echoing nearby. Oh no… the big man here, the head of the Hyuga, Hiashi.

_Oh crap… I have to get Tenten out of here! _Neji paced himself to a random direction, hoping that he could arrive safely to their usual training grounds without being caught, but as he was about to get there… suddenly…

"Neji!" A familiar voice called.

_Crap… _Neji cursed. This is the end of his beautiful life here in the compound. (Well, it really wasn't that beautiful anway).

As he was about to turn around to face his fate he found himself looking at the back of his cousin's father. Hanabi. She was standing in front of Hiashi, stalling him so Neji could get away.

"Father? May I go wake up Hinata early so I can train soooo hard that I can become a prodigy too?" She asked sweetly, her voice almost singing angelically like an innocent girl. Her father gave her a puzzled look and as he moved his eyes away from her she quickly winked at Neji. It was his cue to leave _nowwwww…_

Stupidly, Neji was standing there for quite a bit and finally snapped out of a trance, thinking about him and Tenten. Running away to be alone… alone with her? He finally ran away and promptly arrived at the training grounds.

Training Grounds: Konoha Forest

It was usual silent morning, it felt different though. At least that's what he thinks, but he couldn't figure out why. He laid Tenten gently against a tree, his hands gripping on her shoulders and suddenly feeling a slight tinkle. He quickly looked up at her. She was fluttering her eyes open, her long dark eyelashes that perfectly complimented her golden brown orbs. She lifted up her head to glance at him. His eyes stared directly at her and her only. They were not pierced as if he was trying to defeat her in a battle, but they were soft, earnest, and longing… longing for something. Was it her?

Quickly, his expression changed and Tenten knew what it was. It was his game face. She knew want he wanted… it wasn't her after all… he just wanted another battle… another game. She starting to convince herself that he only looked at her one-sided, like a coin. Neji saw her only as a training partner, an acquaintance and nothing more than that.

Tenten breathed a heavily sighed and swiftly pulled out various kinds of small killing weapons and spun them towards him. He quickly spun around like a top and reflected every single one of her weapons perfectly and unharmed. She pulled out two scrolls from her dark purple robe. She was well aware that she was wearing barely anything under her garment, just a black laced cami and underwear.

"Twin rising dragons!" Tenten shouted confidently furiously. Neji lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

_Already getting serious early this morning? _Neji thought amused. The determination. It was there again.

"Byakugan!" Neji yelled fiercely.

The fight was getting intense so fast that he barely caught sight of her. It was always weapons in his face. She was serious and she was angry.

More weapons flew from different directions and in various sizes and shapes. They flew in great speed and velocity, but in the end, Neji still succeed unharmed with his mastery in the heavenly spin. Powerful enough to reflect and block any type of weapon, big or small, powerful or fast, no type of weapon could stop his perfection with his deadly combination of the byakugan and his talent in using the gently fist style.

It's no use. Tenten knew that merely throwing weapons was futile and her only option now was taijutsu. Quickly, Tenten raced towards Neji and pulled out a kunai. She slashed her hand diagonal to his fit body. He naturally moved back and grabbed the hand that gripped the knife. He squeezed her hand, compelling her to drop the kunai.

"Argh!" Tenten squealed as she surrendered her knife, falling to the ground, standing upright. Her wrist starting burning, the pressure was augmenting. He was squeezing too tight and it was actually hurting her a lot. She felled to her knees and clenching her teeth, trying to withstand the pain. Training was always like this. She was always bowing down before Neji's presence. Always the loser of this fight. He was always cold to her. He didn't care to much whether she was alright. As long as her condition wasn't near anywhere to death, her being didn't matter and with this, Neji forced himself to look at her this way.

He couldn't, he can't fall in love with her. Why? Neji knew well why and he silently kept that to himself. He forced himself to realize that he needs to protect his reputation and because he still didn't have _freedom…_He squeezed more from thinking about it.

The pain was getting stronger and it was becoming more difficult to contain it. She had to say something now. "Neji! Stop it!" Tenten yelped.

Neji kept silent and looked away. "You're still too weak Tenten…" Neji said darkly. He needed to be like this because he didn't have the choice to choose her. Why?

He still hasn't let go of her.

"NEJI!!!! STOP IT!!! PLEASE!" Tenten cried desperately.

Neji quickly released his gripped and glanced at her with concern. He completely forgot he was gripping her too tight. (What a jerk… XD).

_Argh! How could I have been so careless?! _Neji angrily told himself. He mentally punched himself.

As he bent down to check up on her, he found himself surprised and lost into her presence. He gawked at her and finally found the reason to why he felt that today's training wasn't any other typical training with Tenten.

He slowly reached out for her, but she wasn't looking at him. Her mind, her attention was turned to her wrist, to the pain he caused. Her hair wasn't in her usual buns, it was flowing freely and shined brilliantly in the summer sun. Her hair was absolutely gorgeous and long. Her dark brown tresses curled up at its ends and emitted a floral scent. The smelled good, fresh, and addictive. He craved to get closer to that beautiful aroma... to the beautiful girl in front of him. He couldn't help himself any longer, he wanted her even though he knew he couldn't.

As his hand ran through her silky hair and lightly touching her shoulder she defensively pushes his hand away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tenten yelled angrily. She knew it. Neji was never the caring type and Hanabi was absolutely wrong. Indeed, she was foolish.

"Wait!" Neji said and she struggled to get her attention. Tenten wildly swung her arms around, attempting to anger Neji so that he'll leave her alone. Neji violently grabbed her wrists. "Stop it Tenten! Look at me!" Neji commanded. Tenten refused and continued to wildly move around.

"TENTEN! STOP! LOOK AT ME?!" Neji demanded. Tenten balked and angrily looked at Neji.

"I HATE YOU NEJI! YOU'VE NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! ALL YOU CARED FOR IS YOU!" Tenten screamed. She obviously lost her breath after that and soon after, tears wailed up her beautiful golden eyes. Her eyes shook, like they shivered from fear, and they glimmered from the moisture of the water. Her tears fell fast, each dropping to the ground one by one. Neji stared, eyes full of concern and hurt.

_This definitely wasn't any typical training._

_It wasn't even training._

_It was a game._

_A game of love._

"I-I loved you Neji…" Tenten finally confessed. Her voice quivering, a silent shake after she said each word of that sentence. It was getting difficult for her to speak and the tears just kept coming. She couldn't stop herself from being too emotional and from being to weak to talk with boldness like she usually is. She was fearful, feared for being used and knowingly, feared for rejection.

Neji couldn't bear to hear these words from her. He was surprised and guilty of what he did. He couldn't stop feeling so bad so worried about her.

"And…" Tenten looked glance at Neji. He wasn't looking at her. His face darkened by his own hair, still holding Tenten's hands. Knowing that saying more would be futile, Tenten finally got up and sniffed loudly as she finally knew her future. To get away from here. Far away, because the one and only person she had such hopes for, such admiration, finally got the nerve to reject and hurt her. This isn't her place of content, the place she didn't belong to.

_Neji… _As Tenten motioned away from Neji, their hands slowly slipping apart from each other, Neji quickly grabs back her hands.

"Tenten!" Neji bellowed, compelling her to quickly fall back down and plop onto his lap accidentally.

His voice was full of concern, he stared at her and placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away some of the tears with his thumb. Tenten glanced back eyes, still crying desperately for his affection.

Her heart jumped as his face inch near to hers. She felt it, his warm breath brush against her cold skin in the rising sun. Her raced faster and blushed by their closeness.

Neji couldn't stop. This was his chance. The moment. He couldn't reject her after hearing the words he wanted to hear so desperately, but he couldn't return her with the same words.

He closed his eyes, thinking about only one thing on his mind. Tenten, and only Tenten.

"I'm sorry…" Neji whispered with a velvet voice. He moved his hand down her jaw line and with his fingers, enveloping her chin. He raised her head and slowly moved her face towards his. Tenten blushed more and leaned in to finally kiss him.

As they inched towards each other, sharing the moment they both waited for, something happened to slide incredibly fast between their faces. Neji and Tenten looked towards to in which the direction it came from.

"Hey…"

A tall man with beautiful and fine features appeared before them. His dark black eyes were mysterious and arousing and his hair was spiked wildly.

"Uchiha…" Neji growled. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke glared and a dark smirk appeared on his bleak face. "Hmph. I'm here for Tenten."

**Yay!!! I'm done with this chapter! Wow… this chapter's kinda long?! As you can see this chapter should definitely show that I changed my style of writing. I dunno but I'm more laid back right now so of course there's going to be a lotta grammer mistakes (see I'm already doing it… XD). Well I hope this compensated for my absence (I'm having a BIGGGG feeling it didn't).**

**-What will happen to Tenten?**

**-Why won't Neji say "it"? (haha...)**

**-And will the mission resume? **

** Well, you may convince me to continue this story and provide me inspiration to continue this story:D So ummmmmm…. Review! Give me your insightttttt… lol. XD**

_**My Review:**_

_**Actually I'd have to say this was very cheesy but a lotta fluffiness and mushiness**__** inside my stomach. How about you?! XD.**_

**Reviews are just like voting… (well maybe not), lol so plz review if you really liked it! **

**P.S. I've noticed that when I put my doc into Fanfiction, some words are put together! (ARGH) Anyway plz disregard it if you come across it! Thankies! - **


End file.
